Never Forget
by gladysnotw
Summary: She woke up on a pirate ship and has no memory as to how she got there or who she is. All she knows is that she is to recover on the ship with its captain watching her closely. What does he want with her? He claims to have saved the young teen's life, but his attitude and actions show otherwise. How could he be lying? He was there when she awoke and said her name...Wendy.


**IMPORTANT: This is a fanfic where Wendy is kidnapped by Hook but loses her memory due to an injury on her head. Hope you like it and lemme know what you think!**

 **###**

She didn't know who she was. She couldn't remember a thing. The only thing that she remembered was her name.

Wendy. Nothing else came to mind. She sat up in the bed she was lying on but quickly laid back down as she felt a strange pain in her head.

Her hand reached up and felt a soft cloth wrapped around her head. A bandage. She looked at her hand and saw blood on her fingertips.

She made a gasp. Why was she bleeding? Where was she? She looked around and discovered that she was in a room. There was a piano, a desk, and a long table for dining, no doubt.

On the walls were maps and lamps that lit the room. Several bottles of wine covered the floor. Some were full but most were empty.

Suddenly, the only door in the room opened and a man stepped inside. She stared at him, curiously. He was rather tall and had long, dark curly hair that draped over his shoulders. He had a beard and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He wore a long red coat and boots that were a bit worn.

He wore a belt, which held his sword. And on his head was a hat fit for the captain that he was.

"Ah, my dear, Wendy. How nice to see you after so long." he said in a smooth voice.

She tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've ever met."

His smile turned into a frown as he slowly approached her. "It seems that you're under the impression that I'm playing some sort of game with you."

He reached out and revealed a metal hook where his right hand should be. He pressed it against her throat and lifted her chin.

"I assure you that I am not playing games." she said, trying her best to sound brave.

His blue eyes dug into hers as if he was looking for something. When he said nothing, she spoke again.

"Please, just tell me where I am. And, how did I get here?" she asked.

He removed his hook from her throat and his face turned red with bitter anger. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

She held her stinging cheek.

"What the bloody hell-?"

"Enough! Enough with your games. Pan isn't here to laugh at them, so you might as well-"

"Who the blood hell is Pan?"

Before he could say another word, another man came in. He was an elderly fellow with a red cap and glasses. He had rushed in when he heard the yelling.

"What the devil is going on?" he asked.

"Smee, stay out of this. The child thinks this is all a game."

Smee glanced over at the girl and grimaced. She stared at him, pleading with her eyes for help.

"How is she playing games, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"She refuses to take me seriously and pretends to have no clue as to who or where she is."

Smee bent down and helped the girl back to her feet. "Forgive the Captain for his behavior, ma'am."

She sat back down on the bed and he examined her head injury. After a moment, he came to a conclusion. and turned to the captain.

"I must speak with you outside." he said, quietly.

The captain gave him a hard stare and grunted as they walked out of the room. Smee cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"She seems to have lost a bit of memory when one of the crew grabbed her last night, sir." Smee said.

"I told them I wanted her alive and _unharmed_." the captain spat.

Smee hesitated after the outburst but continued. "The injury is a bit gruesome. But, with time, she'll heal. For the time being, there's no telling how long she'll be like this."

The captain rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He stared out at the sea as it glimmered from the sunlight.

"Perhaps we could use it to our advantage." he sneered with a smirk.

"Forgive me, sir, but you've already shown her that you...are not very...trustworthy."

The captain gave him a cold look. "How so?"

"Well, sir, you...struck her and yelled at her. It'll be difficult to regain her trust."

"I have all the time in the world. I will regain her trust. I can use her to get to Pan."

The captain disregarded what Smee was going to say next and entered his quarters where the girl was.

"Where are my _manners_?" he asked, approaching her.

She looked at him with uneasiness. "Your...manners?"

He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her cheek. "Forgive me for striking you so, my dear, Wendy. I can get carried away."

Did he really think of her as an idiot? She didn't know this man at all, but she knew he wasn't to be trusted by the way he had treated her when she woke up. But, she had no other knowledge of her past and had nowhere else to go, so she played along with him.

"Oh, it's alright." she said, with a shrug. "It happens to us all."

He smirked. "Indeed. Now, you get plenty of rest and I'll come to see you later."

She felt sick when she heard that. She's have to see him later. "You still haven't told me why I'm here, sir."

He chuckled. "Forgive me. I actually saved your life. That injury on your forehead is a cut, my dear. A rather cruel and sinister young man gave it to you. Luckily, my crew and I found you before he could inflict anymore damage."

She touched the bandage on her head. "And...who was this..young man?"

He sounded like a ruthless barbarian to be attacking a young girl like herself.

The captain hesitated and showed fear in his eyes. "We try not to say his name. Many say that it brings bad luck, but I shall whisper it to you."

She leaned in. "Yes?"

"Peter Pan."

###

 **A/N: Just before anyone asks, NO, I am not basing this on Disney's version of Peter Pan. I really love it but I'm basing it on the 2003 version. It's basically like the Disney one but it's got more emotional and darker themes to it. If you haven't seen it, it's actually pretty good. But, hope this fic sparks your interest.**


End file.
